Bonnie and Alaric
This is the relationship between the former Enhanced Original Vampire-turned-human Alaric Saltzman and the witch Bonnie Bennett. Throughout the , Alaric has aligned with Bonnie (and vice versa) to stop their enemies from destroying them and their town. However, they learn that the Heretics are back and takeover Mystic Falls after they get back from traveling to the world with Damon. They keep each other in check throughout Season Seven. Specifically, Bonnie frequently warned him about using the Phoenix Stone on his former fiancé, but they ended up bringing her corpse back to life with another vampire. They continue to grow closer in friendship. They mainly allied together to stop the Heretics and the Sirens from wreaking havoc upon Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Do Not Go Gentle, Esther Mikaelson possesses Bonnie's body to feed Alaric her blood as he is about to die in transition from dying with vampire blood in his system. He is then turned into The Darkness as a vampire, unable to grasp sanity, until he is killed when Elena drowns. Season Seven Throughout the beginning of the season, Bonnie keeps him in check after helping him grieve the loss over his former fiancé. However, she tries to talk him out of the fantastical idea of resurrecting his former fiancé, with a Phoenix Stone. After some arguing, they both decide to give it a try after they are forced to resurrect Oscar, a Heretic, with the Phoenix Stone. After realizing that the stone only brings back deceased vampires trapped in some kind of purgatory, Bonnie lets him know as easily as she can. Alaric is somewhat heartbroken by this, but he offers to help the stranger in his former fiancé's body. In Gods and Monsters, Alaric agrees to help Bonnie, with Caroline, in order to save the rest of their friends. Alaric agrees to use his twin daughters in opening the Armory. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Alaric and Bonnie share a phone call about Stefan and Caroline and the issue of Enzo and Damon. Both Alaric and Bonnie try to offer each other some advice to handle their life problems. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Bonnie is running from her life after Sybil orders Damon to kill her. However, Alaric shows up just in time to save Bonnie and hits Damon with his car, knocking him out momentarily. Alaric continues to help Bonnie and is able to subdue Sybil and Enzo St. John with Caroline and Stefan's help. Trivia * Both are the best friends of Damon Salvatore. * Both have died and come back to life multiple times. * Both have been killed and on the Other Side. * Both have lost someone they cared about or had romantic feelings for. **Alaric lost Isobel Flemming, Jenna Sommers, and Josette Laughlin. **Bonnie has lost Ben McKittrick, Sheila Bennett, Carter, Luka Martin and Jeremy Gilbert (although he was later resurrected), and Rudy Hopkins. Gallery |-|Season Seven= 7X01-7-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg 7X02-36-BonnieAlaric.jpg 7X03-55-BonnieAlaric.jpg 7X03-58-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg 7X03-62-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg 7X03-97-BonnieAlaric.jpg 7X03-118-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X04-52-AlaricBonnie.jpg 7X04-122-AlaricBonnie.jpg 713-091-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 713-093-Stefan-Bonnie-Alaric.jpg |-|Season Eight= 803-095-Bonnie-Alaric.png 816-045~Bonnie-Alaric.png 816-046-Bonnie~Alaric.png 816-052~Bonnie-Alaric.png 816-053-Bonnie~Alaric.png 816-057-Bonnie~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 816-058~Bonnie-Alaric.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship